¡Atrápalo ya!
by Noham
Summary: Ash Ketchum era un niño de diez años de Pueblo Paleta, que dejó su hogar para emprender su propia aventura como entrenador pokémon. Atrapó muchos pokemones. Participó en destacadas Ligas a lo largo del mundo y vivió grandes aventuras. Pero esa no es toda la historia.


Pokémon y todas sus marcas asociadas no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_**

.

.

.

 **¡Atrápalo ya!**

.

.

.

La luz cónica se proyectaba sobre una pequeña mesa y una silla. En la mesa había una carpeta llena de documentos y una grabadora. Los pasos marciales retumbaron en la oscuridad. Los guardias aparecieron bajo la luz llevando en andas a un hombre más pequeño, de mediana edad y cabello corto blanco grisáceo. Lo dejaron caer en la silla y el hombre se desparramó como una marioneta abandonada por su creador. Sus ojos eran los únicos que revelaban un atisbo de vida, los iris temblaban sobre el blanco inyectado de sangre. Las ojeras caían hasta las mejillas y los labios secos no parecían cerrarse nunca. El mentón cuadrado estaba cubierto por una tupida barba incipiente que lo hacía aparentar más edad, al igual que el temblor constante de sus manos.

—Profesor Oak —lo llamó una voz femenina—, ¿puede escucharme?

El profesor Oak siquiera era capaz de retener su propia saliva. Más allá de la luz apenas distinguió la silueta de una mujer sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Alzó un poco más el rostro y sus ojos dejaron de temblar. Miró hacia los lados como quién despertaba de un largo sueño. Se pasó la manga por su mentón áspero y se enderezó un poco en la silla, intentando retener la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Asintió cerrando la boca, para luego dejarla caer otra vez colgando del rostro, con la mirada perdida en el piso más allá de la oscuridad.

Las manos de la mujer aparecieron bajo la luz, sobre la mesa. Encendió la grabadora y abrió la carpeta. Documentos y algunas fotografías aparecieron ante los ojos del profesor. En casi todas se veía el rostro de un niño muy querido de Pueblo Paleta, su madre, sus pokemones y algunos de los otros niños que habían sido sus amigos. El rostro del profesor cambió apenas vio las imágenes, conocía a todos esos niños, algunos habían venido de visita a Pueblo Paleta, a otros los vio en llamadas que el niño había hecho.

—Quiero que nos cuente todo desde el principio.

—¿Contar qué? —Oak preguntó con la voz raspada, se pasó la manga otra vez por el rostro limpiándose los mocos que colgaban de su nariz y que se mezclaban con las lágrimas que todavía caían de sus ojos casi secos—. Ya les he dicho lo que sé, ¡se lo ruego, no me haga repetirlo!

—Lo siento, pero necesito que su declaración sea grabada de manera oficial.

—¡Deberían estar allá afuera buscándolo! —Oak golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Los guardias lo retuvieron por los brazos impidiéndole moverse—. ¡¿Por qué no me cree?! ¡Ya se los dije todo!... Todo... Todo…

El cuerpo de Oak se relajó y los guardias lo dejaron caer otra vez en la silla. El profesor se inclinó sobre la mesa escondiendo el rostro en los brazos. Lloró como un niño abandonado en Navidad, al que se le había muerto un Pichu, atropellado ante sus ojos por el mismo camión que arrastró el cuerpo de su madre por la nieve cuatro cuadras atrás, con la cabeza todavía fresca colgando del parachoques, y que se desprendió para caer sobre las vísceras de su pequeño pokémon con una sonrisa post mortem, la misma sonrisa con la que veinte minutos atrás le había dicho que no le compraría ese set de karaoke Jigglypuff Sing Stars Deluxe porque quedaba muy poco para que viniera Santa, el mismo set de karaoke cuyos trozos también llegaron colgando del parachoques del camión junto con el resto de las bolsas de las compras que antes había cargado su madre, enterándose también en ese momento que Santa no existía...

La mujer lo dejó tranquilo. Esperó, sabía lo difícil que podía ser, pero tampoco iba a perdonarlo. Oak debía pagar por lo que había hecho, debía confesar.

.

.

Ash Ketchum era un niño de diez años de Pueblo Paleta, que como muchos otros jovencitos dejó su hogar y a su madre para emprender su propia aventura como entrenador pokémon. Atrapó muchos pokemones. Participó en destacadas Ligas a lo largo del mundo y vivió grandes aventuras junto a todavía más grandes amigos.

Pero esa no es toda la historia.

Las primeras sospechas despertaron el cuarto año que Ash volviera a Pueblo Paleta. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de catorce años se siguiera viendo como si tuviera todavía diez? Se pensó que su madre, despechada por el abandono de su marido años atrás, todavía en un profundo estado de depresión y negación, que justificaría también su abominable y vergonzoso actuar con uno de los pokemones de su hijo, Mister Mime —y que provocaría después una acusación formal del Escuadrón Social Pokémon Unidad de Tráfico y Abusos, más conocida como ESPUTA, pidiendo la custodia de Mister Mime para ser ingresado en un hogar de protección para pokemones abusados sexualmente por sus maestros, pero que terminaría con un arreglo extrajudicial de las partes—, hubiera sido irresponsable con el cuidado de su hijo, sufriendo el niño de un severo caso de desnutrición que explicaría la falta de desarrollo del niño.

Sin embargo, esta hipótesis no se sostendría al ser Ash Ketchum un entrenador pokémon que viajaba por distintos lugares, alimentándose por su propia cuenta.

Nadie entendería la razón por la que Ash Ketchum seguía sin crecer aparentando todavía la edad de diez años. Se hicieron oír voces de los vecinos y algunos médicos locales, que pedían a su madre llevarlo al hospital para realizarle exámenes médicos, pero a todas las peticiones la señora Ketchum se negaba, aumentando los rumores sobre maltrato infantil. Pero como siempre las voces se acallaban apenas Ash volvía a emprender viajes lejos del hogar, de los que cada vez tardaba más en volver, siendo su madre y el profesor Oak los únicos que todavía mantenían contacto con él.

.

.

Una fría mañana de invierno el escándalo cayó como el golpe de un rayo sobre la campana de la catedral, o como el golpe del periódico en la puerta de las casas de Pueblo Paleta por la mañana. Y no solo en Pueblo Paleta, sino en los alrededores, cruzando el mar, al otro lado de la montaña, y en todos los rincones que una vez conocieron el nombre del niño eterno Ash Ketchum. En la fotografía de la portada de los periódicos más famosos aparecía la fotografía de una niña acompañada de sus padres, sus ojos cubiertos por una franja negra para proteger su identidad. Los padres de esta niña acusaban el más horrendo de los crímenes, mientras que la jovencita de cabello rizado se negaba a tales acusaciones insistiendo en que todo había sido un acto de amor, justificándolo con la prueba de embarazo positiva que los medios se encargaron de repetir una y otra vez.

El padre no sería otro más que Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, un niño de apenas diez años.

La fotografía de Ash dio vuelta al mundo entero. Muchos pokemones fueron entrevistados afirmando haber pertenecido al equipo de Ash en las distintas Ligas en las que había participado y todos daban cuenta de lo mismo: Ash era un niño de aparentes diez años, aparentes diez años durante los casi veinte desde que había dejado Pueblo Paleta.

La noticia tomó tintes policiales, el famoso niño de diez años que nunca creció se convirtió en la comidilla de la televisión, médicos explicaban las causas, testigos que una vez fueron compañeros de viajes de Ash, ahora adultos y otros adolescentes, contaban sobre las dos caras del cada vez más tétrico personaje. Y más espantoso fue saber de otros casos, de otros hijos aparecidos por allí reclamándole la paternidad a un niño que aparentaba ser más pequeño que sus propios hijos.

El primer caso filtrado por la prensa fue el de Misty, la hija menor de un matrimonio de criadores de pokemones acuáticos y dueños de un gimnasio pokémon. Tras hacerse público su nombre, Misty fue protegida por su familia. Ella y sus dos hijos —gemelos adolescentes, se cree que fueron de los primeros hijos abandonados por el infame Ash Ketchum— se mudaron al extranjero para vivir con sus hermanas mayores, cambiando también su nombre. Hay rumores de que ahora se llama Kasumi y es feliz junto a sus dos hijos al otro lado del océano, lejos de las polémicas.

Otros ejemplos de los casos que salieron a la prensa, en que la víctima sí se atrevió a hablar, fue el de May, una chica que gracias a su esposo Drew, según contó en las entrevistas, consiguió superar el trauma del abuso al que fue sometida a tan inocente edad. Aunque algunos especulan que el hijo que tiene con su esposo en realidad también sería de Ash.

La famosa entrenadora de pokemones de competición, la célebre diseñadora Dawn, que saltó a la fama gracias a su hermoso pokemon Buneary, se sabe que fue una de las acompañantes de _el niño que nunca creció_ , pero ella siempre ha negado todos los vínculos posibles de su pasado con Ash Ketchum, a pesar que fue madre soltera a muy joven edad y que nunca su familia quiso referirse a la identidad del padre.

Ash Ketchum, un caso a lo menos escalofriante. Por un lado aparentaba no ser más que un niño algo atolondrado, pero por otra era un depredador degenerado, que enamoraba a pequeñas niñas «de su edad», para luego una vez conseguido su deleznable objetivo, se despedía con alguna excusa creíble, haciendo en secreto promesas a sus confundidas víctimas que nunca llegó a cumplir, y así escapar a la siguiente Liga Pokémon. Convenientemente casi nunca ganaba las Ligas en las que participaba para así no llamar mucho la atención, pero se aseguraba de tener una participación más que destacable para conseguir la admiración de las pequeñas entrenadoras que lo creían otro niño tan inocente o más que ellas, en un _modus operandi_ que repetía una y otra vez, casi calcado año tras año, buscando nuevas víctimas de las que abusar.

.

.

La mujer pasó una a una las fotografías de las pequeñas niñas que fueron víctimas de Ash «el enano» Ketchum. Las juntó todas y las tiró sobre los documentos ante un pálido profesor Oak.

—Y usted fue cómplice de sus fechorías —dijo la mujer, sin piedad por el hombre que ante ella balbuceaba—, ¿no es así, profesor? Lo ayudó con la documentación creando papeles falsos que justificaran su edad cada vez que debía inscribirse en una nueva Liga, colaboró con la señora Ketchum para cubrir todos los rastros y por si fuera poco, juntó material visual de las víctimas de su cómplice para su deleite. Además, encontramos en su laboratorio pruebas de que usted… ¡asesinaba y procesaba los pokemones que los inocentes entrenadores le enviaban!, para convertirlos en alimento ¡para otros pokemones! Hizo una fortuna a base de la vida inocente de esas pobres criaturas, y lo otro… lo otro también… —La mujer llevó la mano empuñada a los labios, temblaba, pero no de miedo o tristeza—. ¡Es un maldito monstruo, profesor Oak!

El profesor respiraba agitado, uno de sus ojos temblaba mirando a la mujer lleno de odio, el otro parecía caído, como si solo tuviera viva la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿Ya terminó? ¿Eso es todo? Ahórreme las lecciones morales y déjeme volver a mi celda.

Las pupilas del profesor se dilataron por completo y su voz rasposa acusó el estado de locura que sufría, o quizás lo que en realidad él era.

—Todavía no —la mujer deslizó los dedos bajo los últimos papeles de la carpeta y sacó una foto más, la puso delante del profesor—, quiero saber dónde está él.

—¿Cómo? —el profesor miró la vieja fotografía de Ash, pensó que todo era una estupidez, hasta que reconoció la gorra y las ropas—. ¡S-Satoshi!

—Ya lo sé, profesor, quién es el auténtico padre de Ash Ketchum. Satoshi Ketchum, un pervertido, degenerado y monstruoso violador de niñas del que seguramente su hijo aprendió el camino del mal. Aunque eso no justifica a Ash, lo que yo quiero es el inicio de todo, a su padre, ¡al maldito engendro de Satoshi Ketchum!

Oak la miró sorprendido, incrédulo, con la boca abierta hasta que la baba cayó sobre sus pantalones. Entonces su rostro se deformó en una horripilante mueca, su cuerpo se retorció y siseó sin aire, arrancando de sus pulmones el último aliento antes de conseguir tomar aire para reír con más fuerzas todavía, en carcajadas que provocaron el miedo incluso de los policías que lo custodiaban.

—No sabes nada, ¡no sabes nada, mujer estúpida! ¿Creías que me tenías?... ¡No sabes nada!

—¡¿De qué está hablando, profesor?!

—Ash Ketchum no es hijo de Satoshi Ketchum… ¡Ash Ketchum ni siquiera existe! Porque él es Satoshi… —Las carcajadas fueron de mal en peor, y se dio de fuertes golpes de cabeza contra la mesa en su ataque de histérica alegría—. ¡No sabes nada, esto es ridículamente delicioso!

—No puede ser, nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo viéndose como un… No, no es posible.

—Lo es, mujer estúpida, lo es.

—Pero, ¿la madre de Ash…?

—Ella fue una de las últimas víctimas de Satoshi. La muy estúpida todavía está enamorada de él. ¡Está más loca que yo! —El profesor siguió dándose contra la mesa hasta que la frente le sangró, recién entonces los asustados guardias reaccionaron deteniéndolo—. ¡Ella nunca fue su madre, ella no es más que otro estúpido juguete al que Satoshi entrenó muy bien!

—No, no es posible —la mujer dio pasos atrás—, no puedo creerlo.

El profesor no respondió nada más, solo reía y reía hasta que la saliva se tornó en espuma. Los policías tuvieron que llevarlo a la fuerza a la sala de primeros auxilios.

.

.

Había sido una tarde terrible. La oficial Jenny se limpió los ojos, todavía no podía creer lo ciega que había sido. Siempre pensó que Ash no era más que el producto que el maldito de Satoshi Ketchum había creado para seguir con su malvada obra, y lo dejó moverse con libertad, vigilándolo, sacrificando a más víctimas porque todo lo había valido para ella, esperando que el hijo la guiara al padre. Ahora todo estaba claro, en especial lo tonta que había sido.

Todo el tiempo tuvo al maldito Satoshi al alcance de sus manos. Pero no, no lo había visto más allá del parecido físico que le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Se pasó la mano otra vez por los ojos, casi no podía contener las lágrimas.

Ella no había sido mayor que las otras niñas cuando sus sueños de ser una entrenadora pokémon se vieron truncados por el desengaño sufrido, al haber sido una de las víctimas de ese maldito Ash «el enano» Ketchum.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autor:** finalmente sabemos la razón por la que Ash siempre aparenta tener diez años. Fufufu…

Este fic nació como un chiste, un día que estábamos de compras con mi esposa Randuril, y ella lo encontró tan gracioso que me instó a escribirlo. Claro que ella no esperaba el vuelco tétrico que le daría a la historia. Más fufufu…

Se lo dedico a mi esposa, para que descanse de todo el trabajo que ha invertido en su gran proyecto en fanfiction que queda tan poco por estrenarse. Saludos y gracias a todos por leerlo.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_


End file.
